Game
by MidnightManic
Summary: It's a sunny afternoon. What fun will our favorite crazy Southern Couple get into? Rated M, just to be safe, for implied themes. Another Romy OneShot. COMPLETE


**Summary:** It's a sunny afternoon. What fun will our favorite crazy Southern Couple get into? Rated M, just to be safe, for implied themes. Sex? Another Romy One-Shot.

**Disclaimer:** If anything sounds remotely familiar, I do not own it. I do not own X-Men: Evolution or any of its affiliates. If I did, do you think I'd still be living in a crap-pile-of-a-town? I would be off in some happy place, like New York, London… or Tokyo Disney… 'Nuff said…

**Game**

"Roooooguey," came a masculine purr. He popped a head in the Rec room. Not there.

"Come out, _ma petite chère,"_ he whistled low, eyes peeled open for a catch of her two-toned hair.

It was a quiet early afternoon and the Cajun Casanova couldn't find his beloved southern belle. She nipped off somewhere after breakfast, saying she would be back soon, but that was four hours ago. For Remy, it was far too long to be without the beautifully familiar scowl of his girlfriend. If soon was four hours, how long would forever be? His heart clenched at the thought.

He couldn't imagine why she wouldn't want to be around him, not after their marvelous morning rendezvous, where he had tried to jump in the shower with her for "bubbly fun" as he so quaintly put it. After loudly disciplining him, she politely threw a shampoo bottle at his head, assailed him with a black loofa, and lightly shoved his ass out of the room, making sure to lock the door loudly and heatedly.

But just to show her he forgave her small outburst, he charmingly tried to reconcile with her. And the best way, he decided, was to surprise her. She was to walk out of the bathroom, into her room, and into the arms of her beloved beau. He was supposed to whisper sweet nothing in her ear as she was "getting dressed" in her room.

Yet no.

She found him lying on her bed right as she closed the door and about to take off her skimpy towel. She as politely as before, yelled at him, and threw a book at his gorgeous face, claiming it wasn't ethical for him to watch her dress. How was it not ethical? It's not like they hadn't seen each other naked before.

Or so he reasoned.

But the volatile girl would not listen. She yelled at him more when he tried to peek, and then again kicked his ass out of the room and locked it. He went down on his knees in the middle of the hallway, pleading of unfair treatment and sobs of how he was being abused. He was making a scene in front of the leering eyes of smaller children, but he didn't care. He couldn't exactly crack out his thieving kit so he could bust the door open, could he? "Not in front of the chillun," his Tante always scolded him.

But, he wanted her, he needed her. He told her that, too. But she didn't come out, not even to kiss the bruises on his head as he banged his head on her door.

Bang.

"Remy'll keep bangin' his head on y' door until y' let him," he threatened.

Bang.

"Go 'head, Cajun. Ah'm nawt lettin' ya in!" She yelled back.

Bang.

**xXxXx Innumerous Minutes Later xXxXx**

Bang.

"Is Remy startin' t' get annoyin, _chère?_"

Bang

"Ya've always been annoyin'!"

Bang.

"Only f' y', _chère._" Rogue could hear the smile in his voice.

Bang.

"Damnit, Cajun!"

Bang.

"Then let Remy in!"

Bang.

"No!"

Bang.

"But _chère_, Remy's gettin' bruises! He's becomin' stupider by th' minute!"

Bang.

"That's impossible! Ya can' get any more stupid, stupid!"

Bang.

"He's gonna turn into a gorgeous vegetable! Then what'll y' do?"

Bang.

Evil laugh.

Bang.

"Ah'll have Wolvie chop y' up. We'll make some actual gumbo with ya pieces."

Silence.

"Y' mean."

But he was willing to look past that. She didn't mean it, she never did. She always came back for more. Or rather, he always pestered her until she came back for more.

And there was his mission, to win back the temporary affections of his long time girlfriend. He was going to charm the pants off of her.

Or something close to that.

He walked around the mansion quickly with a furtive eye. He knew she was around. He could feel the tension. The anger. The irrepressible goth-iness that had many shaking in fear.

He again made his way up the stairs and into the dormitories. He silently made his way down the girls' hall, past the younger recruits room of shrieks and giggles, past the older recruits with their make up stores, past Kitty's empty room, past Jean's room (with suspicious audible noises behind the closed doors). He treaded his way to the last room of the hall, his girlfriend's room. The door was slightly ajar and there was silence inside. If she wasn't here, she would have left the Mansion grounds without telling him. He had already checked the Rec room, the library, all of the dormitories, the hallways, the Danger Room, the kitchen, the pantries, the bathrooms, the closets, the roof, the outside gardens, the garage, the cars, the Jet garage, the Jet itself, the laundry room, the linen closets, the ventilation systems… She had to be in her room finally.

He pushed the door slightly with his boot. It swung in a bit noiselessly. There was no sound. He peeked in.

There she was, in her black clothed glory, laying stomach and face down on her bed. She hadn't heard his callings or his steps. She must be asleep. He tip-toed in her room, silent, and stood by her bed, watching the southern beauty's back rise and fall in sync with her breathing. So peaceful. He mustn't disturb.

So he poked her side.

And tackled her.

"Uuughhh," her voice came as a muffled sound from the pillow.

"Roguey! Remy's been lookin' everywhere f' y'! Why'd y' leave 'im?"

"Bcuf ye wount lif mi lown," she moaned.

"B'cause Remy loves y'," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Go 'way. 'N dun cawl mi Woguey." she finally lifted her head out of the pillow and faced him.

"_Non_," he shook his head, bouncing the bed up and down. He bit her shoulder, waiting for her to actually look into his hypnotic eyes.

"Whaddaya want?" she resigned.

"Y'. We're gonna do somet'ing we both enjoy t'day." He winked at her, raising his eyebrows suggestively. She widened her eyes in disbelief.

"Rems," she whined. "Ah'm nawt in the mood."

A hurt look flashed on his face. His lip quivered.

"We've already done it a million times!" she argued.

"_Mais…Mais_ y' promised."

She rolled her eyes.

"When?"

"Last week!"

"Rems, Ah'm too tired," she protested.

"_Mais_ y' promised!"

"Rems…"

"_S'il te plait?"_

"Damnit, Rems."

He opened his watering demonic eyes further and pouted his lip more.

"Meh."

He leaned in closer, almost touching her lips. She could feel the quiver, he was that close.

"Gah! Fine!"

"Yes," he hissed, pumping a hand in the air. She narrowed her eyes and smirked evilly.

"Last time," she shrugged her shoulders, grinning triumphantly when his face fell in horror.

"What! _Non!_ Last time only f' a little while!" he exclaimed.

"A year," she declared. He gasped.

"A week!" She laughed at him.

"Six months."

"Two weeks." She narrowed her eyes.

"Three months." He narrowed his.

"Three weeks."

"One month, ya can't mention it until its up, _and_ ya have ta do somethin' for meh. Take it or leave it."

He bit his lip.

"Now," she demanded.

He didn't know if he could last a whole month. But then again, he wanted it now…

"_D'accord._" He hung his head. It was going to be a long month.

**xXxXxXx One Hour Later xXxXxXx**

"Take that, hot-shot," she purred and rubbed against him.

"Y' cheat," he growled, trying to get her back in return. She slipped away, pushing him away, and keeping ahead.

"Mmm…" she droned.

He shook his head and grimaced. No matter what tactic he tried, he just couldn't get ahead. They had been at it for an hour and he was getting slightly tired. His back ached slightly and his fingers cramped. Yet, for being "so tired" as she had claimed, Rogue certainly didn't show it. She wore Gambit's lazy smirk of doom and kept her pace.

"Ah'm lahkin' this," she moaned, licking her lips triumphantly. She winked at him and sped up, much to his pleasant vexation.

He couldn't stop though, she was too addicting. She was the only one in the Mansion that could keep up with him, and then some. He knew from experience. Nobody else could compare to what she had to offer him. She was damn good.

"How does it feel ta know ya can't be better than meh in this?" she drawled out, keeping her attention fully on him.

She was damn good, but he wasn't about to let her know.

"Y' wait. Y' will get y' just reward," he quoted, panting softly into her neck. She rubbed against him again, taking him off guard, off track.

"Y' cheat," he re-accused, slightly flustered.

"Ya just mad because ya know ya can't beat me," she soothed.

"Is that so?" He quietly mused.

"Yea, it is," she smugly responded.

"Well _chère,_" he whispered in her ear.

"Whaddaya want this tahme, Cajun?" she silkily gloated, still keeping her death-defying pace.

"Let Remy show y' a trick he learned," he answered calmly, a small beam unfolding on his lips. He rode up her side, feeling her up. This was suspicious.

One second later and she was behind. They had switched positions and he was leading her. It sent pleasure tingles down Remy's spine. He laughed and it reverberated in her ear.

She gasped. This was new. He had never done or tried this before. She wasn't prepared for this. Oh, but it made things interesting.

"Ya whore."

"Who likes what now, Roguey? I know I do," he purred back. "It's positively orgasmic."

She moaned.

**xXxXxXx Two Hour Later xXxXxXx**

"Oh Gawd, Remy!"

They heard a knock on the door and paused.

"Rogue?" It was Kitty. They un-paused and went back to what they were doing. It was just Kitty

"Go 'way, Kit," Rogue warned. She was too distracted to afford to pay her any mind. Her mind was set on what was in front of her, on what she had to finish. She must beat the King of Hearts in his own game.

"But I totally heard screaming. Is everything, like, alright?" That caught her ears. Rogue blushed furiously. Was she really that loud?

"Yea, everythang's just fine, Kit. Don't worry."

"But you've been, like, yelling for a couple of hours." Kitty's voice trembled. Remy snickered and poked Rogue. Oh, he did _not_ just poke her there. She squirmed.

"Its _okay_, Kitty."

"Rogue, I'm coming in…" she started and phased through the door. Her eyes widened. And she closed her eyes just as quick. She saw skin!

"Oh jeez, Rogue! Remy's in here!"

"KIT! Git out! We're busy!"

Kit's face was met with a shirt. Rogue's shirt. She shrieked wildly, unable to fling the discarded item off of her. She phased through the door backwards and fell to the opposite wall, still flailing wildly.

"Keety! Vhat iz it?"

She shook her head wildly and shuddered.

"Don't go in there! It's a total madhouse!"

"Rogue's room?"

"Like, yea!"

"Vat iz she doing?"

"Remy's, like, in there!"

Kurt's eyes' widened.

"You mean…?"

"Yea," she nodded furiously, her ponytail bobbing.

"Again!"

**xXxXxXx Another Couple of Hours Later xXxXxXx**

"_Mon Dieu_, y' just don't give up," he exclaimed, panting. He had a small line of sweat lining his upper lip.

"Nope sugah, Ah've got full power now," she grinned sexily. "What? Ya tired?"

He narrowed his eyes. "_Non_." She had "conveniently" brushed up against him again. "Opps." He groaned.

Within the second he wasn't concentrating due to her coaxing, she had pinned him down and was straddling him with her immensely short, provocative "skirt." Her chest was visibly bobbling over his head. She was ready for the kill. Despite his current desperate situation, he grinned.

"Y'know, Remy really does like that outfit. It's hot." He winked

"Ya a sick Cajun, y' know that. Now Ah feel lahke a slut."

"_Chère_, y' look good from that angle." In a heartbeat he flipped her over, and pinned her down on her back again. "_Mais_, y' look even better in dis position." He licked his lips and reached down for a kiss of death. But no. He thought better of it. He had one last move to make.

"Ya dirty rotten Cajun."

Now he had her on her knees, her back to him, at his mercy. He cackled.

"Shut up, Cajun, and get on with it." She rolled her eyes and huffed.

"My pleasure," he drawled.

Once more, he took her, much to his enjoyment.

**xXxXxXx Sometime After Normal People Would Be Passed Out xXxXxXx**

They sat still, panting and sweating slightly. They were spent, tired, finished. Their bodies were cramped, their fingers, hands, backs, everything. They must have set a record- for them at least.

"Remy wins," he declared after a moment.

"No he doesn't. Rogue does. Know why?"

"Why?"

"Cuz Ah'm the girlfriend. Duh."

"_Dieu_."

"But, consider ya month starting…now," Rogue reminded him, gazing back up at him.

"Y' no fun," he pouted into her hair.

"An' here Ah thought Ah was, considering what we just did _all day._" She glared at him. He simply smiled against her cheek and kissed her.

"I jus' kid."

"Ya'd best be," she retorted. She turned around, pushed him down to the floor, laid herself down, and made herself comfortable on her Cajun. She laid herself on his broad chest and nestled her head off his shoulder.

"Well t'at was fun," he consented after a moment, taking time to stretch his arms, back, and fingers while she was on him.

"Stop movin', Ah'm tired," she complained. "Remind meh ta bring up food next tahme Ah'm in a video game marathon with ya. Ah'm starvin'."

"S' there will be another one?"

"One month."

"Will do."

He wrapped his arms around her.

"S'… what is it dat _ma chère_ wishes f' Remy t' do f' her?"

"Ah dunno, yet. Ah'll put it on reserve. Oh, but ya'll know." She grinned.

His outstretched hands reached a soft material. It was a shirt.

"What? When'd y' take y' shirt off?"

"When Kitty came in. Ah'm just too good for ya to notice," she smugly responded.

"Ah. S' that's why she screamed," he figured.

"She made it seem lahke, she walked in on us doin' it or somethin'." He laughed.

"Yea. What was she thinkin'?" Rogue shook her head.

"Crazy Kit."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Crazy you! What were you thinking they were doing? Posh, they were just having harmless video game fun! Shame!

Anyways. I'm alive still! Is anyone proud of me? I am. Y'know why? Because this is my third story this week! Well actually, my second one-shot. I was lying in bed this morning (or rather afternoon), and for some reason, this popped into my head. And some other plot bunny. I think I'll make it a sequel one-shot to this. It has to do with what Rogue wants in return. But I'm not sure.

So.

My main goal in this was to make it seem as much as sex as possible. Did it? I dunno. I think I could have done more, but where? I had to keep going back and adding more sensory details. But it still doesn't seem right. Oh well. Good for only one day, right? I started it at 6 and ended it at 11. Five hours. Wow. And I took a couple million breaks there.

So. About the story itself. The first part, it's self-explanatory. The second part, think of it as a racing game. The third, Kitty walks in on them and seeing Rogue with very little shirt on, she assumes the worst. Because she's… naïve and virgin-like like that. The fourth part, think of it as a fighting game involving girls in skimpy clothes. And as to how Remy took her, he killed her character. The fifth part, again, self-explanatory. All the French words are pretty simple. If not, well, find a translator? Um… I think that's all… Oh, when Rogue was rubbing up against him, yea well, that's all the sex you're going to get from her. She was rubbing up against his parts to get him all flustered so she could get the lead. Therefore, she cheated. And still won. Oh, the perks of being a girlfriend.

I know it's very bad of me to not be updating Tormented Sanity as much, but forgive me. I wanted to get some stuff out of the way, mainly Painful Pleasure. And I have a bit of writers block on the next chapter. So I thought of this. But never fear. I should get it out within the next month or so. So, in the mean time, review me. Please? Humor me magenta. Press the button…oO

MidniteAngelGoth


End file.
